


The Hunter or The Hunted? Part 2

by rubyluvsupernatural



Series: The Hunter or the Hunted [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Head Injury, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Unsafe Sex, Violence, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyluvsupernatural/pseuds/rubyluvsupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader and Sam get Demon!Dean back to the bunker to cure him. Dean gets loose  and decides to go after the Reader first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunter or The Hunted? Part 2

"I'm not even asking," Sam says to you, looking down at the naked demon tied to the bed. "Just, thanks, Y/N." 

"Anytime, Sam," you reply. Your eyes move down to Dean writhing against the cuffs. 

"Fuck, just let me go," the demon growls. His eyes flick to black. "We could go for round two Y/N." 

"Honey, I already won three rounds," you purr, winking at him. 

***************  
Your hand casually drapes on the steering wheel as you follow the tail lights of Dean's 1967 Chevy Impala. Sam has a dislocated shoulder from a fight with a demon during his search for Dean. With a sling on his shoulder he needs your help transporting his brother. 

You didn't mind helping Sam, the Winchesters have helped you out of a few jams in the past. You should return the favor. You're also intrigued in what Sam's plans are for his brother since he had mentioned a cure. 

The Impala slows in front of you, turning down a remote road. Just ahead you see what looks like an abandoned power plant. As you drive closer you see a round, brick entryway that appears to go underground. 

The Impala stops in front of the brick entrance. Sam's broad figure climbs out of the drivers side and walks over to your car. 

"Welcome to the Men of Letters bunker, Y/N."

*****************

Just the thought of the dungeon made you shiver. Your eyes move to demon Dean. His chest was heaving, eyes fixed first on Sam, then you. You move your eyes to where his wrists were bound, a warmth starting to move into your belly. Your breath quickens. 'Demon,' you remind yourself. 'Last night was work, part of the hunt.'

"I know you're going to try to fix me, Sammy," snarls the demon, moving your mind back to the present. "Did it ever occur to you I don't want to be fixed?"

You look at Sam, he was focused on the task at hand. Curing the demon, saving his brother. He prepared the first injection, the blessed blood that's supposed to cure Dean. 

Sam takes a step towards him. 

Dean's eyes flick to black. "Sammy, you know I hate shots." 

Sam's mouth set in a straight line. "Well I hate demons." 

He jams the needle into his brother's forearm, injecting the blood. Dean snarls, his head thrashing. He groans, rolling his head back in pain. His arms pull against the ties that bind him in the devil's trap.

"We've got a whole bunch more of these to go, you could make it a lot easier on yourself. " Sam says, preparing another needle. 

"Another shot," Dean snarls. "For all you know you could be killing me. " 

Dean's eyes move to you. "And from the smell of Y/N she's thinking about doing something else rather than curing me. You horny slut, Y/N" 

Your raise your eyes to meet his black ones. "In your dreams, Winchester." You spat out your words defiantly. 

The demon laughs, the sound echoing through the dungeon. 

You turn, nodding at Sam. Your footsteps echo as you leave the dungeon, leaving the younger Winchester to finish the ritual. 

*************

"Dean's loose," Sam's voice comes through your cell phone. 

"How?" you ask. You are in the quarters of the bunker, just out of the shower. 

"I don't know, but he's pissed," Sam answers. "We need to find him." 

"Ok, I'll take this side of the bunker and start looking. " 

"Be careful Y/N," the younger Winchester warns you before he ends the call. 

You grab the clothes nearest to you, yoga pants and a tank top, and throw them on quickly. Snagging your gun off the bedside table you cock it and slowly open the door. Pressing your back against the wall you start to move down the hallway, your gun aimed ahead of you, your finger at the trigger. 

You stop when you get to the corner, listening for any sound. The hallways were silent, too silent. A mad man was supposed to be running through them in a fury, looking for revenge. The silence makes you realize this is going to go bad really fast. 

BANG! The head of a hammer was nestled into the hole that it had punched into the wall next to your head. You gasp, and turn your head to look at your assailant. 

Dean smirks. "Heya Y/N." 

You start to raise your gun, but Dean was too fast. His hand grips the barrel and he tosses it casually, sending it flying to the other end of the hallway. 

Deans firm body is pressed against you, his hand on your mouth. You try to shove him off, but he just slams your head back against the wall. You close your eyes against the fiery pain, praying you don't have a concussion. 

"If you scream, I will snap your neck," he hisses at you. 

Your eyes widen, your head swimming from the blow. You know you can't fight him now. nodding your head, you slump against the wall in defeat. 

Dean sneers at you. "Good girl," he murmurs, releasing his hand from your mouth . 

Dean grabs your wrists and forcefully spins you to press your front against the wall. You feel a rope being tied around your wrists. The demon's mouth presses against your ear. "There's just enough demon left in me to kill my brother. What do you think I'll do to you?" 

Dean's hand moves to your hair, pulling it to reveal your neck. His lips dive down, burning trails along your goosebumped skin. You shiver as he stops at the spot between your neck and shoulder, sinking his teeth in just hard enough to break the skin. 

You yelp, unable to keep quiet. 

"Tsk tsk," the demon clicks his tongue against his teeth. "I said no noise." 

He moves his hand to your throat, gripping it gently. Your breath hitches in your throat, and you close your eyes waiting for the worst. 

Instead, you feel his hand leave your throat, pulling your yoga pants down off your round bottom. A sharp slap hits your ass. You grind your teeth against the searing heat left by Dean's palm. 

You hear Dean sniff the air. "My, my Y/N," he murmurs. "You really are a kinky little slut. You smell like you're ready to be fucked." 

You then notice that your underwear feels soaked through. A small moan escapes your throat. Why does the oldest Winchester arouse you this much? Why does a demon?

Dean rubs your mound, pushing your soaked panties into your slit. "Mmm," he moans against your ear. You feel him tug your underwear then hear a ripping sound. Cool air assaults your soaked pussy causing a shiver to run through your body. 

Your hips buck involuntarily as a delicious warmth starts forming in your core. You rub your thighs together, trying to get some friction. You moan again, a bit louder than before.

Dean shoves something in your mouth. You taste the wetness on it and realize it's your panties. He was gagging you to keep you quiet. 

"Fuck, Y/N, you look so good tied up and gagged," Dean whispers sinisterly in your hair as he presses his mouth to your neck. 

You feel his hard cock press up against your ass, his hands moving under your tank top to pinch your nipples. Dean was ruthless as he squeezed your hard nubs, bruising them. Sparks trail from where his fingers are down to your dripping sex. 

His hand is in your hair, pulling your head to the side so he can assault your neck with his mouth once again. Suddenly you feel his cock prodding against your sex. 

"My little whore, Y/N," he moans against your neck. "So wet." He thrust his hips once, pushing himself inside you to the hilt. 

A strangled scream came from the back of your throat, unable to be heard due to your drenched panties in your mouth. 

Dean grunts as his pace picks up. "You're going to cum, Y/N, but not until I say so." His hand snakes down to your clit and he rubs it at a feverish pace. 

You're already close, needing release. You grind against his hand, trying to get the pressure you need to finish. 

Dean moves his hand away. "Not yet," he growls, biting your neck hard. "I'm not done yet." 

You wimper as your walls clench around Dean searching for sweet release. 

He returns his fingers to your clit, pinching the pulsing bud hard. You were almost ready to explode. He moves his fingers away from you, making you whimper at the loss. 

Dean's thrusts quicken, and he moves deeper in you, pounding against your g spot. The fucking he was giving you was almost painful, but in a delicious way. 

"Do it, Y/N. Cum," the demon growls in your ear, hammering his hard cock into you. His fingers start rubbing your clit relentlessly. 

Your body obeyed. You feel yourself squirting around his cock, drenching your thighs. Your body bucks violently against him. Your orgasm set his off and he starts squirting his hot cum into you, coating your pulsating walls. 

Dean pulls his cock out and your  
mixed fluids leak out of your used pussy. 

He fists your hair and makes you look at him. His eyes are an inky black. "I was gonna kill you, but you'll be useful when I'm done with Sammy." Dean' s lips slam into yours in a bruising kiss. Your head crashes against the wall.

Your eyes flutter shut, trying to keep out the bright colors shooting in your mind. You can feel blood trickling down your temple to your cheek. Mercifully you lose consciousness. 

********************  
"Y/N?" you hear your name being called. "Can you hear me?" 

"Uhnnnn," you moan, opening your eyes into slits against the light. "Sam?" 

"Yeah, Y/N," he reaches down and strokes your hair. "You're going to be ok." 

Your mind slams you back to what had happened. Demon Dean was loose. The sex. Your head. Your pants.....

Your eyes fly open looking down your body. You look up at Sam, then at the man beside him. 

"We, uh, fixed your clothes before moving you," the blue eyed man answered your unasked question. "I healed your concussion, but you may have a headache." 

"And who the hell are you?" your confusion, embarrassment, and anger starting to boil over. 

"This is Cas," Sam answers, his tone gentle. "He's an angel, and a friend." 

You grab your head as it starts to pound again and lay back against the pillows. "Angel?" you ask. You have heard whispers of angels but have yet to meet one. 

"Yes," replied Cas. "Sort of." His eyes move from you to Sam. "I'm going to check on Dean." 

Sam nods silently at him. Once Cas left the room Sam's hazel eyes turn to you. "Did he hurt you?" 

You squint at Sam's face. You know he's not talking about the concussion. "No Sam, he didn't 'hurt' me." 

Sam let out a breath, clearly glad his brother hadn't gone as far as he had thought.

You touched Sam's hand. "Did you find him?" 

He nodded. "I cured him."

**************

You pick up your duffel, slinging it over your shoulder. Dean had been healed, it was time for you to move on. You have mixed feelings about leaving, mixed feelings about your last encounter with him. You haven't seen Dean since it had happened, you had stayed in your room while you recuperated from your wounds. 

You take one last glance around the room to make sure you have everything. You close the door and pad through the corridors, hoping to quietly leave as to not disrupt the brothers.

You hear a rustle and see Cas leaving a room, his trench coat clad form walking away from you. When you get to the room you realize it is Dean's and you try to sneak past. 

"Y/N," Dean's voice was soft. 

You pause. 'Fuck,' you think. You're not ready to talk about the incident with the eldest Winchester. 

"Please," he murmured. 

You sigh, pausing in his doorway. "Hey, Winchester. Glad to see you're no longer a black eyed bitch." You throw him a sarcastic grin. 

"Yeah," he moves to the edge of his bed. "I....I'm sorry....I....." His eyes searched your face. 

"No worries, Winchester. Don't make more of it than it was," your eyes meet his green ones. 

Dean stands and reaches towards you. You flinch away from him involuntarily. His brow creases. "Y/N," his gruff voice cracks. Dean's hand drops to his side, balled in a fist. 

You swallow hard. You hadn't realized that the last encounter would effect you this way. Tears well in your eyes, so you shift your gaze to the pictures on Dean's night stand. There was a picture of a beautiful blonde woman holding a young boy. You briefly wonder if it's Dean and his mom. 

"Nothing personal, Winchester," you shrug, trying to seem nonchalant. "I gotta get going." 

You turn on your heel and move quickly down the hallway, ignoring Dean as he calls out to you. Your tears start falling down your cheeks, a sob catching in your throat. 

You get to the bunker door. Opening it, you step out into the cool night air. You get in your car, turning the engine, hearing it purr to life. You pull away from the bunker and drive back down the remote road, the round entryway starting to disappear in the mirror. 

Your sobs start as you pull onto the main road, wracking your body. You turn up the radio, and drive into the night, not looking back. 

 

***************


End file.
